


A moment of unprofessionalism

by HedaClexaKomBlackhill



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2018, Day 3, F/F, adoption worker Lexa, at work, baby Madi, single mother clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaClexaKomBlackhill/pseuds/HedaClexaKomBlackhill
Summary: Clarke is adopting, Lexa is her case worker. Things get unprofessional.





	A moment of unprofessionalism

Clarke waited nervously in the small waiting room. She looked around, attempting to find anything to take her mind off her nerves, but the drab beige room held no points of interest. There were a handful of brochures on the small table at the centre of the room, but she’d read them all obsessively already. She opened her phone and switched aimlessly through the various screens, checking for notifications that weren’t there. Finally she opened the groupchat with her two best friends.

Princess: I’m freaking out. Please tell me one of you is online?

The message sat unread by either of her friends. She let out a long breath, she shouldn’t have been surprised. Raven wasn’t even allowed to take her phone into her building at work, and Octavia only accessed hers when she wasn’t with a client.

“Ms Griffin?” Clarke looked up. This was her first meeting with the woman before her, and at first glance she knew she was in trouble. “Hi I’m Lexa Woods.” The brunette reached a hand out to Clarke.

“Nice to meet you, please call me Clarke.” She shook her hand with a smile.

“Thank you for coming in today. Please, come through.” Lexa led her down a hallway lit by flickering fluorescent tubes, stopping outside a little office. “Take a seat.” Lexa gestured to the singular chair on the near side of the desk as she eased her way around precariously stacked files to her own seat.

She pulled a file closer and flicked it open. “So, I’ve reviewed your file, and obviously your case worker has told you you’ve been approved, which is why you’re now here with me.” Lexa began. “Niylah is your case worker, and after today she and I will work together as we got everything finalised, but she will remain your main point of contact.” Clarke couldn’t help but feel disappointed that she likely wouldn’t see Lexa again after today - the woman really was extraordinarily pretty.

“Now, I have a little girl who I hope will suit your situation. She’s only a few months old, she’s been in care since her birth, but we’ve had trouble placing her for adoption thus far as she has a rare blood disease.”

“She does?”

“She suffers from a condition I believe you are quite familiar with - Nightblood.”

“It sounds scary, but it’s easily managed.” Clarke shrugged. “I’ve had it for a few years, it’s not quite the same as being born with it, but from my reading in some ways it’s easier managed if you’re born with it.”

“I was also born with it.” Lexa said. “Totally manageable.” She confirmed.

“So what’s the timeline?” Clarke asked, eager to move the process along.

“Well, if you’re prepared to proceed, then we can get the process started today.” Lexa smiled. “Her name is Madison.” She slid a photo across the table to Clarke.

“She’s perfect.” Clarke traced the photograph.

“I will need for you to fill out these forms, and then once they’re lodged and approved Madi can be home with you possibly as soon as next week.”

“Where do I sign?” Clarke asked eagerly.

“Madi’s foster mother is due to stop by shortly, if you’d like to meet her?”

“Please.” Clarke nodded.

“Okay, well, if you’d like to get started filling out the forms, I’ll check to see if she’s here yet.” Lexa handed Clarke a wad of paperwork and a pen before easing her way back around the files on her way to the door.

Clarke tried to focus on the forms - they were the final obstacle to getting what she wanted most - a baby girl. Clarke hadn’t actually specified an age range for her potential child - she liked to think she would have accepted an older child just as readily. She just wanted a child. She had originally tried a sperm donor, but her own fertility had let her down with each attempt. She had briefly considered surrogacy, before turning to adoption.

Lexa returned a few minutes later with an older woman in tow. “Clarke, this is Fae, she is currently Madi’s foster mother.”

“Lovely to meet you.” Clarke smiled.

“You too. Lexa tells me you’ve agreed to adopt Madi?”

“I have.” Clarke nodded.

“Would you like your first cuddle?” She asked as she offered Madi to Clarke.

“Of course.” Clarke nodded again, standing to take Madi from Fae. “Hello sweet baby girl.” She cooed as she cradled the infant close. Madi whined and wriggled slightly.

“She prefers to be upright.” Fae told her. “She likes to be able to see what’s going on, she’s very curious this one.”

“Your Aunty Raven is going to take that as an innate interest in science.” Clarke chuckled as she repositioned the baby.

“She’s quite social, she’s happy to be passed around as long as she is part of whatever is happening.” Fae told Clarke. “She doesn’t cry much, unless she’s sick - which has been a few times.”

“Well I’m glad you like cuddles, because I do too.” Clarke giggled, kissing Madi’s cheek.

“She’s a fussy eater, and she wakes a lot through the night though.”

“Nightblood causes some minor digestive issues, your poor tummy is probably unhappy, right baby?” Clarke said as Madi reached up to explore her face.

“You’re familiar with her condition?”

“I have the same one.” Clarke nodded. “Is she on formula?”

“Naturally.”

“She needs a specialised formula, she can’t digest the protein properly.” Clarke explained.

“I didn’t realise.” Fae said.

“So how old is she exactly?”

“Two months, well almost. She was born on the twenty-ninth of December.” Lexa supplied.

Clarke asked Fae a few more questions, including Madi’s current clothing size - she couldn’t wait to go shopping. Madi fell asleep in Clarke’s hold, while the adults continued to chat, her hand hopelessly tangled in Clarke’s hair. Clarke gently wrested her hair free before laying Madi down in her stroller. “I read that scents are important to children in adoption situations.” Clarke began as she opened her handbag. “I brought this just in case today went this way.” She held out a stuffed lion. “Will you keep this near Madi? Until she can come home?”

“Of course.” Fae agreed. She tucked the stuffed toy into the stroller by Madi’s head. “See you soon Clarke.” She said.

Clarke leaned into the stroller to kiss Madi goodbye. “Bye my angel, see you soon.” She murmured. “Thank you for bringing her by. See you soon.”

-

Clarke called her mother as soon as she left Lexa’s office, she knew she’d be at work, but she also knew she’d want to know. “Hi Clarke.”

“Hi mom.” Clarke couldn’t keep the smile off her face. “How busy are you today?”

“I’m off shift in an hour.” Abby answered.

“I need to go shopping, want to join me?”

“I take it your meeting with the adoption agency went well?”

“Yep, sure did. But I want to tell you all about it in person. Want me to pick you up from the hospital, or do you need to go home and change?”

“I have a change of clothes here - I was planning to do my groceries on the way home - and I need to go to the mall anyway.”

“Okay, well I need to see Kelly, so I’ll head over now and we can meet up once you’re ready.”

“Okay. Sounds good.” Abby agreed.

“See you soon.”

-

Lexa was in trouble. She was not meant to have feelings for the parents looking to adopt her kids. She also wasn’t meant to think of them as her kids - but she’d lost that battle long ago. Clarke Griffin was gorgeous, and watching her connect with Madi had been almost too much for Lexa to bear. She wasn’t sure how she’d make it through the home visits she would need to make to finalise the adoption.

“Hey Lex, we’re going for coffee, wanna come?” Her best friend asked, leanings in the doorway of her office.

“Sure.” Lexa nodded, reaching for her wallet.

“How’d your meeting go?” Anya asked.

“Really well, Little Madi is going to a great home.”

“She’s the one with Nightblood?”

“Yeah, otherwise I could have placed her a dozen times already.”

“And the adoptive parents? How’d they react?”

“She’s a single mother - she has Nightblood too, so she wasn’t phased at all by Madi’s diagnosis. And Madi took to her right away.”

“So did you by the sound of it. Was she cute? Is she gay?”

“So cute. Her application mentioned an ex husband though, so I doubt it.”

“Maybe she’s bi?” Anya suggested.

“Stop! It’s bad enough I’ll have to see her again for the home visits, I’ll be a blushing gay puddle.” Lexa whined.

“Oh wow, so you’ve got it real bad for this woman.” Anya laughed.

“You’re the worst.” Lexa huffed.

-

“So?” Abby asked as she approached her daughter.

“Oh my god!” Clarke squealed as she hugged her mother. “You’re going to be a grandma!”

“Congratulations Clarke.” Abby kissed her cheek.

“She’s two months old, but they’ve had trouble placing her because she has Nightblood.” Clarke fished in her pocket for her phone. “Her name is Madi, and I fell in love the minute she was in my arms.” She showed Abby the photos lexa had taken for her while she had been holding Madi.

“She’s beautiful.” Abby smiled, can you send me these?”

“Of course.” Clarke nodded, she quickly selected a couple of the pictures and forwarded them to Abby.

“So, what do we need to shop for today?”

“Everything, a crib, change table, stroller, clothes, bottles diapers - all of it.” Clarke laughed. “The case worker said that it’ll only take a couple of days for the custody paperwork to clear, and as soon as that happens Madi can come home.”

“Okay, well, let’s get moving.” Abby linked her arm with Clarke’s and steered them out of the hospital.

They decided to start with ikea for the furniture. Clarke grabbed a flatbed trolley and followed Abby into the twisting maze of the store. They managed to make it to the children’s section with minimal sidetracking - although Abby did start discussing the idea of remodelling her kitchen, which she’d been threatening for years.

“So, what kind of crib?” Abby asked as they looked at the various options and mini nursery setups.

“Something classic, I’m thinking of co-sleeping her anyway, so the crib would be mainly for daytime use, at least for now.” Clarke said, wandering between the various cribs.

“I’d consider one of these convertible ones, they’re more durable, and you can adjust it as she develops.” Abby pointed to the crib she’d found.

“Good idea, now, what colour?” She picked up the tag and browsed the available colours. “I think I like the blue, I can paint some clouds on the headboard, maybe a couple of birds?”

“I guess we’re making a trip to the hardware store too.” Abby laughed.

“Of course, I have to paint her room too!” Clarke bumped her shoulder against Abby’s.

“You are your father’s daughter, there’s no doubt of that.” Abby smiled.

“I like to think I took the best of both of you, and improved on it.” Clarke winked.

“I rest my case.” She rolled her eyes at her daughter.

Clarke continued her search through the nursery furniture she picked a white change table and a chest of drawers to match before selecting a mattress and linens for the crib. “Look!” Clarke lifted one of the character cushions, it was a happy cloud. “This will go perfectly with the crib once I paint it.”

“Very cute.” Abby agreed as the cushion made its way into the bag that hung off one arm of the cart.

Clarke had already moved on to the wall of stuffed toys, but none of the other toys caught her eye. She pushed the cart onward to the warehouse portion at the end of the store to collect the items of furniture she had chosen.

After ikea, once they had managed to fit the various boxes into the back of Clarke’s car, they headed for the mall. There Clarke collected bottles, bibs, blankets, a playmat and rompers of every colour as well as sleepers and some cute outfits that she just couldn’t resist. She also chose as many stuffed toys as she could fit into the cart. Abby couldn’t help but laugh as they filled Clarke’s car almost to capacity.

-

Clarke and Abby had spent the two days after their shopping trip preparing Madi’s nursery. Clarke chose a soft yellow for the walls, then painted a forest over the top, so the yellow looked like sunlight filtering through the trees. She painted the crib before Abby assembled it, just as she had the rest of the nursery furniture. The linens, blankets, and clothes they bought all went through the wash - with detergent and softener Fae assured Clarke would not cause a reaction on Madi’s skin.

Lexa had called to say that she expected Clarke’s paperwork to clear on Monday, so Clarke had cancelled all of her weekend plans in an effort to have everything ready for Madi on Monday.

She invited her friends over for lunch on Sunday so she could break to good news.

Princess: My house, tomorrow midday. Can you both make it?

BoomBoomReyes: Can’t, I have a hangover scheduled.

Best Blake: I Have clients until twelve thirty, can I come late?

Princess: Let’s make it one then. Raven, I suggest curtailing your hangover plans. This is important.

BoomBoomReyes: You suck. But fine.

Best Blake: Can Lincoln come too?

Princess: Of course.

Best Blake: I’ll let him know. See you then.

Abby was there all morning, helping Clarke to prepare. Raven was the next to arrive, hungover as promised. “Hey Griffins.” She forced a grin before going through to the darkened lounge room and collapsing on the couch.

“I’ll fix that.” Abby chuckled as she started throwing things into the blender.

“No! Don’t make me drink the sludge!” Raven whined from the next room.

“You brought this on yourself.” Clarke told her. “You know the consequences of letting mom know you’re hungover.”

“You didn’t tell me she’d be here.” Raven whined as Abby took the glass of sludge trough to Raven.

“Drink up, you’ll feel better once you do.” Abby ordered.

Octavia and Lincoln arrived a few minutes later, Raven was still muttering about betrayal. “She let mama-G See her hangover, didn’t she?” Octavia laughed.

“She did.” Clarke nodded, “and now she’s being a baby about it.”

“Am not.” Raven huffed.

“Sorry, a toddler. She’s being a toddler about it.” Clarke laughed. “Now drink your sludge and come join us.”

“So, what’s happening, why the sudden lunch?” Octavia asked.

“I have some news for you.” Clarke beamed. “I met with an adoption case worker on Wednesday.”

“Are we going to be aunties?” Octavia clapped her hands in delight.

“You are.” Clarke nodded. “Come see.” She led her friends up to her newly finished nursery.

“You’re getting a baby?” Octavia was bouncing with excitement. “I thought you were planning for an older kid?”

“There’s heavy competition for babies, and as a single parent I was expecting to be offered an older child - and I would have been happy. But Madi has Nightblood, so most prospective parents aren’t willing to take her.”

“No one wants a damaged kid.” Raven shrugged.

“She’s not damaged.” Clarke glared at her friend. “She’s perfect, and so sweet.”

“So how old is she?”

“Two months.” Clarke beamed. “I got to meet her at the agency, I loved her the moment I saw her.”

“Congratulations Clarke.” Octavia hugged her friend. “I’m really happy for you.”

“So when does she come home?” Raven asked.

“Hopefully, tomorrow. I just need for the custody papers to go through and then we’re away.”

“That’s great Clarke.” Raven smiled. “I’m happy for you.”

“So how long have you been looking to adopt?” Lincoln asked. He and Octavia had only been dating a few months, he hadn’t known about Clarke’s plans.

“It’s taken about a year to get to this point.” Clarke led them back downstairs. “I originally wanted to have a child of my own, but I have fertility issues, so it wasn’t to be. I decided that i still wanted to be a parent, and after my ex husband and I split - because he only wanted biological children - I decided to go ahead on my own.”

“Wow, that’s brave of you.” Lincoln nodded.

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled.

-

Lexa called Clarke the following morning, while the blonde was eating breakfast. “Hello?”

“Good morning Clarke, it’s Lexa from the Polis Children’s Agency.”

“Hi Lexa, what can I do for you?” Clarke asked.

“I’m calling to let you know that your paperwork has cleared. I’ve called Fae and she said she can drop Madi off here in an hour.”

“I’ll be there.” Clarke couldn’t contain her smile.

“See you shortly.” Lexa said as she ended the call.

Princess: I got the call! I’m picking her up in an hour!!!

She exited the group chat and called her mother. “Hi Clarke.”

“I got the call, I pick her up in an hour.” Clarke cheered.

“Congratulations.” Abby told her. “I’ll stop by this afternoon to meet her.”

“Sounds good.” Clarke agreed.

“Well, I’ll let you go and get ready. Have you got a diaper bag all packed?”

“Yep, and I installed her car seat yesterday.”

“Okay, good luck. I’ll see you later today.”

“Thanks mom.” Clarke ended the call and set her phone back on the table. She quickly tidied up from her breakfast and headed upstairs to get ready to go out.

She arrived at the agency fifty minutes later. “Good morning Clarke.” Lexa greeted her with a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Excited.” Clarke grinned. “And a little bit terrified, but mostly excited.”

“That’s what most parents feel at this point.” Lexa assured her.

“I’ve done everything I can think of to prepare, I spent the weekend painting her nursery and setting it all up.” Clarke assured her.

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” Lexa smiled.

Fae arrived a few minutes later with a crying Madi in her arms. “Sorry, she’s a bit sniffly today, and that always puts her out of sorts.” She apologised as she passed the baby it Clarke’s waiting arms.

“Hey baby girl, you’re ok.” Clarke soothed, kissing her forehead as she held her close.

“Ok, I have a small bag for her, her favourite blanket, and the lion you gave her the other day.” Fae handed a carry bag over to Clarke.

“Thank you.”

“Good luck, little one.” She brushes a hand through Madi’s hair. “And good luck to you too Clarke. I’m sure you’ll do great together.”

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled.

“If that’s all you need from me Lexa, I’ll be off. I’ve got a new case arriving tomorrow, so I need to prepare.”

“Of course, thanks Fae.” Lexa nodded as the older woman made her exit.

“Is there anything else you need from me at this stage?” Clarke asked.

“All we need to do today is set a time for your first home visit.” Lexa said. “Does Friday work for you?”

“I have no set plans for the week, so sure - name a time.”

“Eleven?”

“Suits me. My address is in my file, yes?”

“It is, and I have your number if I need to reschedule at all.”

“Great.” Clarke nodded.

“Well, I’ll see you both on Friday, but if you have any questions in the meantime don’t hesitate to contact myself or Niylah.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you Friday.” Clarke smiled as she and Madi headed out the door.

-

Clarke’s first week with Madi passed quickly. Abby visited daily, delighted by her new grandchild. Clarke adjusted relatively well to motherhood - she did have to call her mother a couple of times when she couldn’t get Madi to stop crying, but other than that, she’d had not major issues. She learned that Madi much preferred to be held, and so Clarke had taken to using a carrier most of the time, to leave her hands free.

Lexa arrived as promised on Friday morning, clipboard in hand, ready for her inspection. “Hi Clarke.”

“Hi Lexa, come in.” Clarke stepped back, letting he brunette inside. “Madi is napping at the moment, but she is due to wake up shortly.”

“Well, we can go through the questions on my form first, and then I’ll just need to take a look around, and I’ll need to see Madi, of course.”

“Of course.” Clarke led Lexa through to her kitchen table. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Just water, please.” Lexa nodded.

Clarke poured two glasses of water from a jug in the fridge before joining Lexa st the tale.

“Thanks.” Lexa smiled, taking the glass. “So, how have you been going so far?”

“Well, I think, my mother has been here every day, she adores Madi. And I’ve only resorted to calling her for help twice.” Clarke laughed. “But in all seriousness, it’s been good so far. She’s happy as long as she’s being held, so I’ve kept her in a carrier most of the time.”

“And she’s been sleeping?”

“More than I thought she would, honestly.” Clarke nodded. “I’ve actually been able to get some painting done, which I didn’t expect at all.”

“You like to paint?”

“I’m an artist.” Clarke nodded. “I was working three days a week at the hospital, in the paediatric ward, but art has been a better meal ticket for me.” She gestured to the landscape scene that hung on the wall behind her.

“You painted that?” Lexa asked, Clarke nodded. “It’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled.

“So-“ Lexa began, but was cut off by a cry coming through the monitor.

“Sorry, let me go grab Madi.” Clarke excused herself.

Lexa could hear Clarke over the baby monitor. “Hey sweet girl, did you have a good nap? Are you hungry? How’s your diaper, hey?” Lexa smiled, it was obvious just how much Clarke loved Madi already, she could hear it in the blonde’s voice.

Anya was tight, she thought, she definitely had a crush on Clarke - and seeing her with Madi was not helping in the slightest. Part of her wanted to belong in Clarke’s home, in their little family. She took several deep breaths as she heard Clarke returning, she needed to get herself under control - she couldn’t behave unprofessionally.

“Look Madi, we’ve got a visitor.” Clarke cooed as she brought Madi into the kitchen, and retook her seat. “Sorry, I had to change her as well.”

“No problem.” Lexa assured her. “She certainly seems to be doing well.”

“I hope so.” Clarke chuckled. She turned Madi to face Lexa, letting her rest back against Clarke’s chest.

“Hi little one.” Lexa reaches out a hand to take hold of one of Madi’s across the table. “Aren’t you a baby little bubba.”

“So is there anything else you need to know, or want to know?”

“How’s her appetite?”

“I switched her to a new formula - one that is recommended for those with Nightblood, and within two days she was less fussy. I think she’s drinking pretty well, she usually drains the bottle each time.”

“That’s good. And you’ve not had any major issues?”

“She spiked a small fever two days ago, but mom said to give her some paracetamol and she was fine in no time.”

“That’s good.” Lexa made some notes on her form. “I just need to see her nursery, and where she sleeps.”

“Through the day, she sleeps in the nursery.” Clarke said as she led Lexa upstairs. “But at night I have her cosleeping.”

“You painted this yourself?” Lexa asked, as he looked at the nursery.

“Weekend well spent, right?” Clarke laughed. “She won’t appreciate it for a few more years, but I couldn’t wait that long to paint them.”

“She’s a lucky little girl.” Lexa smiled. “I’ll need to see your room as well.”

“Sure.” Clarke fought the urge to make a crude joke about letting Lexa in her bedroom anytime as she led the brunette to the master bedroom.

“And you just have her in the bed with you?”

“I have a cosleeper bassinet.” Clarke nodded to the basket-like attachment on the far side of the bed. “Shehenerally needs one feed through the night, but wakes three to four times, but settles fairly quickly once she realises she’s not alone.”

“Good, that’s good to hear.” Lexa nodded, making a further notation on her form. “I think that’s all I need to see.”

“No trouble.” Clarke turned to lead Lexa back out, but suddenly found herself much closer to the brunette than she’d realised.

Lexa froze, Clarke was suddenly well inside her personal space, but neither woman seemed to be willing to move. Lexa’s eyes darted briefly to Clarke’s mouth, a motion that caused the blonde to smirk. She desperately wanted to close the few small inches that separated their mouths, but she worried that it would jeopardise Madi’s placement with her.

It was Lexa who broke first, lowering her lips almost to the point of touching Clarke’s. Clarke barely had to move to close the final distance, letting her lips linger against Lexa’s soft pillowy ones. They kissed slowly, softly for a few seconds more before Lexa pulled away. “Clarke, I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have done that!”

“Please don’t apologise, I’m glad you did.” She assured the brunette.

“It’s against the rules.” Lexa whined, clearly doing battle with he better judgement.

“Is there a loophole?” Clarke pouted. “You can’t leave me at one kiss!”

“I could transfer Madi’s file to another case worker, Anya owes me a favour.”

“And once you do that I could ask you out on a proper date?”

“Once I do that, I could say yes to a proper date.” Lexa blushed.

“Call her now.” Clarke demanded. “Because I want to kiss you again.”

“I’ll be right back.” Lexa nodded as she hurried downstairs.

“Mama’s still got game, baby girl.” Clarke giggled to Madi, who was oblivious to he whole situation.

-

“Hey Lex.” Anya answered her phone.

“You know that favour you owe me?”

“Yes?”

“Can you take Madi’s case file over?”

“Is that the one with the hot single mom?”

“If you take the case she won’t be single for long.” Lexa sniggered.

“Get it Lexa!” Anya cheered. “If it means you finally get laid, then absolutely I’ll take the file on.” Anya agreed. “But I’ll need to redo your inspection from today.”

“I’ll let Clarke know. Thanks An!” Lexa ended the call and turned to find Clarke leaning in the doorway, Madi in her arms. “Anya will be taking over Madi’s case. She will need to arrange a time to redo today’s inspection.”

“Worth it.” Clarke smiled as she drew Lexa in for another kiss. “How long can I keep you for this afternoon?”

“I could take an early lunch.” Lexa decided as they moved to the couch. “I have to be back for a meeting st two.”

“Perfect.” Clarke chuckled as she pulled Lexa in for a longer makeout session.

-

Madi’s adoption was finalised two weeks before her first birthday, she’d gone from ward of the state to having two adoring mothers n the space of a year. Lexa had moved in with them the same week madi learned to crawl, although she’d essentially been living with them since the week before she’d learned to sit unassisted.

They threw a huge party for their family and friends for Madi’s first birthday, the toddler high on sugar and attention face planted into the cake Clarke had spent hours decorating. Not that anyone minded - it was a perfect day.

Their first Christmas together was a much smaller affair, just the three of them, and Abby. Madi was predictably spoiled, but Clarke couldn’t help herself. She deserved it. She was the apple of her mothers’ eyes.

“So, I’ve been thinking.” Lexa said as they sat curled together in fron to the fire on Christmas night.

“Yes?” Clarke hummed.

“I think Madi needs a sibling.”

“I agree.” Clarke nodded. “There are three empty bedrooms in this house, and so many kids who need a good home.” She kissed the spot behind Lexa’s ear.

“I love the way you think.” Lexa agreed.

“I love you.” Clarke countered.

“Best moment of unprofessionalism ever.” Lexa giggled.

“I agree.” Clarke snuggled closer to her girlfriend. “If we’re going to adopt more kids though - I think we should get married.”

“Did you just propose?”

“Yep. What do you say?”

“Best Christmas ever.” She turned to kiss her fiancée.

“Can we elope? On our holiday next month?”

“I love that idea.” Lexa nodded.

“Perfect.” Clarke stood and pulled Lexa to her feet. “Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
